


Страсть

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, romania - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Иногда Люциусу казалось, что страсть к драконам — это наследственное.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Страсть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Иногда Люциусу казалось, что страсть к драконам — это наследственное. Драконы были на родовом гербе, драконов разводили его предки, пока не был принят закон о закрытии питомников на территории Великобритании, драконами занимался его дед, а потом и отец. Последний даже умер из-за болезни, передающейся от драконов. Сам Люциус близко к драконам не подходил, любовался ими издали, но уговорил Нарциссу назвать сына Драко — тем самым совместив свою страсть с древней традицией Блэков на «звездные» имена. 

После победы над Волдемортом и судов оставаться в Британии Люциус не решился. Нарцисса и Драко его поддержали, и они всей семьей отправились в Европу. Провели пару недель на греческих островах, побывали на Французской Ривьере, навестили Прагу с ее знаменитым на весь мир магическим кварталом, добрались до Вены... В сентябре Драко заспешил домой, собираясь вернуться в Хогвартс. Люциус его отговаривал, но безуспешно — отчасти потому, что и сам понимал: сын прав. Нарцисса уехала с ним, а Люциус остался на континенте. На самом деле он даже немного радовался, что родные оставили его одного. Хотелось немного отдохнуть от семьи и исполнить свою давнюю мечту: побывать в драконьем заповеднике в Румынии.

Он аппарировал в Бухарест, где бывал еще в молодости, а потом почти целый день добирался до Карпатских гор на румынском аналоге «Ночного рыцаря». Остановился в маленькой гостинице в городке поблизости от заповедника. Хозяин утверждал, что номеров нет, но легкий Конфундус исправил ситуацию. Наутро выспавшийся Люциус вошел в заповедник. 

Ничто не говорило о том, что тут живут драконы. Вокруг возвышались лишь горы, покрытые густым лесом.

— Мистер Малфой?

Рядом неслышно появился рыжий парень. Люциус не слишком удивился, что его узнали даже здесь, но это польстило.

— Люциус Малфой, — представился он. — Мистер?..

— Уизли, сэр, — ухмыльнулся тот.

Люциус постарался не выдать удивления. Ну да, как он сразу не догадался: очень похож на Молли, да и от Артура что-то есть. Сразу вспомнилось, что один из многочисленных уизлевских детей работал где-то за границей. А может, и не один. Люциус не слишком ими интересовался.

— Вы сын Артура? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Да. Чарли.

— Разногласия между нашими семьями вас не смутят?

— Нет. — Тот пожал плечами. — Война закончена, мир восстановлен, о чем тут говорить?  
-  
— Ваш отец считает иначе.

— Не уверен. Но я — не мой отец, — Уизли опять усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь, экскурсия не закончится для меня в желудке дракона.

— Только если сами этого захотите и исключительно в моем сопровождении.

Этот Уизли определенно начинал ему нравиться.

***  
Сначала они долго шли пешком по широкой лесной дороге. С вершин елей на них с любопытством глазели наглые белки; птицы бешено носились с ветки на ветку, оглашая лес неистовым чириканьем. Драконов видно не было. Постепенно дорога стала каменистой, начала петлять и все больше забирать вверх. Лес поредел, а потом и вовсе сменился невысоким кустарником. Стало припекать солнце. 

Люциус не выдержал и спросил:

— Скоро?

— Как повезет. Но, должно быть, уже вот-вот. Видите ту скалу? — Уизли указал на темный утес, торчавший, словно уставившийся в небо палец. — Вот за ней и начинаются драконьи угодья, где наши малыши охотятся на горных коз. 

— И драконы свободно тут летают?

— По крайней мере, им так кажется. Но хозяйственные помещения, лазарет, инкубатор, загон для малышей туристам показывать не принято.

Люциусу сразу же нестерпимо захотелось на это все взглянуть. Но попросить можно было и чуть позже. 

Они продолжили путь, поднимаясь выше и выше. Тропа под ногами становилась все уже и каменистее, кусты сменились низкими соснами. Из-за очередной скалы взгляду вдруг открылось широкое, окруженное горами плато. Посреди него синело чистейшее озеро. К горным отрогам жались невысокие рощицы, а на раскиданных огромных валунах сидели драконы. Еще несколько резвились в воздухе или купались в озере. Люциус не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха и поймал насмешливый взгляд Уизли.

— Нравятся? Так это пока они далеко.

— А можно посмотреть поближе? 

— Не боитесь? 

Люциус не боялся. Он не мог объяснить, почему его совершенно не пугают эти огромные чудовища, которые должны приводить в ужас всякого волшебника. Чарли вытащил из-под холщовой рубашки короткий серебряный свисток и с силой дунул. 

Звук Люциус не услышал, скорее, почувствовал всем телом, а потом увидел эффект: драконы замерли, повернув к ним свои морды. Потом один — большой зеленый ящер с огромными крыльями — полетел прямо к ним. Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы добраться до расщелины и грациозно опуститься на камень, вытянув длинную шею.

— Старх, зеленый валлийский, — представил дракона Чарли.

— Красивый.

Люциус смотрел на дракона, задрав голову, и едва мог совладать с эмоциями. Его переполняло ощущение счастья, словно он нашел миллион галлеонов, — только еще лучше.

— Можно потрогать?

— Еще бы сказали — погладить. Пожалуйста, если не боитесь. Хотя Старх сейчас сыт, так что не думаю, что он станет вами закусывать.

Люциус улыбнулся, подошел к дракону совсем близко и дотронулся ладонью до жестких пластинок на его груди. Старх выпустил из ноздрей дым, но больше никак не отреагировал, а Люциус медленно провел пальцами по шершавой чешуе. Она была очень теплая и слегка колола кожу.

— Он что-нибудь чувствует? — спросил он, осторожно поглаживая дракона.

— Что-нибудь. Не думаю, что Старх в восторге. 

Люциус отдернул руку, и дракон, взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в воздух.

— Потрясающе…

— Я уже привык. Хотя, признаюсь, не каждый посетитель рискует приобщиться к драконам так близко. И не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь желал их погладить. Вы меня почти впечатлили, мистер Малфой.

Люциус фыркнул:

— Не знал, что дракона можно приманить с помощью свистка, так что вы меня тоже впечатлили, мистер Уизли. Почти.

Чарли расхохотался и предложил продолжить прогулку. Они спустились в долину и пошли проторенной тропой к озеру. Если поднимались они молча, то после встречи с драконом Люциус не мог сдержать льющийся из него поток слов. Он начал рассказывать о своей давней любви к драконам, о предках, о том, как сильно его семья с ними связана и насколько ему не хватает драконов в Британии. 

Чарли же говорил о долине и ее истории, немного о работе и много о драконах, которые то и дело проносились над их головами. Люциус так задирал голову, что несколько раз чуть не упал, пялясь на крылатых ящеров, задевавших хвостами кроны высоких кедров. Заглядывался на их яркую чешую, сверкавшую в лучах полуденного солнца. Красиво…

Озеро поражало воображение даже издали; вблизи Люциус и вовсе едва не потерял дар речи. Огромные драконы проносились над кристально чистой водой, задевая ее хвостами и крыльями, будто соревнуясь в умении летать. На дальнем берегу резвилась стайка подростков, чуть в стороне — пара самочек поила детенышей.

Люциус полдня провел на озере, наблюдая за драконами, но Чарли сказал, что пора возвращаться, и он впервые за этот день испытал разочарование. Уходить не хотелось — и уж тем более не хотелось уезжать. Он осуществил свою мечту, но на самом деле только прикоснулся к ней, не воплотив по-настоящему. 

Они прошли к ущелью и начали спускаться по широкой тропинке к подножию гор. Люциус шел и все думал, как бы сказать, что придет и завтра, и послезавтра, и вообще, нельзя ли…

— Знаете, я почти никогда так не делаю, но я редко встречал, чтобы кто-нибудь так проникался нашими ящерками, — сказал вдруг Чарли, обернувшись. — Я вижу, вам не очень хочется уезжать.

Люциус не знал, что ответить. Подтвердить — не позволяла гордость, опровергнуть — желание вновь и вновь возвращаться в это чудесное место.

— По правде говоря, да, я бы остался тут на пару дней, если можно. У вас есть гостиница или гостевой дом?

— Нет. Сожалею, но не предусмотрено. Впрочем, я могу поселить вас у себя. Места хватит, вторую кровать найду. Не побрезгуете жить с Уизли в одной хижине?

— А вы — с бывшим Пожирателем?

Чарли помрачнел и пожал плечами.

— Потерплю пару дней, если Непростительными разбрасываться не будете.

***  
Люциус умылся ледяной колодезной водой, вытерся мягким, пахнущим травами полотенцем и начал одеваться. В первый раз, когда он примерял защитные доспехи драконологов, помогал Чарли. Сейчас Люциус уже справлялся сам. 

На полотняную рубаху натягивался защитный «корсет» — иначе и не назовешь, — который приходилось туго зашнуровывать, подгоняя твердые пластинки друг к другу. Ноги закрывали кожаные, пропитанные специальным составом брюки, в которые поутру было тяжело влезть. Поверх рубашки — куртка, на ноги — крепкие сапоги из драконьей шкуры. Наконец, Люциус перевязал бечевкой волосы, спрятав хвост под куртку, надел шляпу и, оглянувшись, посмотрел в зеркало. Ухмыльнулся: приедет кто-нибудь из знакомых — не узнает. 

Он загорел, окреп, тело вновь налилось силой. Присмотр за драконами положительно сказался не только на его внешнем виде, но и на настроении. Рассвет он теперь встречал с улыбкой и рад был каждому дню. Драконы вернули ему жажду жизни, веру в себя, помогли вновь встать на ноги. Сделали его счастливым.

Поэтому он совсем не торопился назад в Британию. Пара дней очень легко превратилась в месяц, тем более что никто его отсюда не гнал. Сердце Люциуса ныне принадлежало драконьему заповеднику, и уезжать он не собирался. По крайней мере, пока уживался с Чарли.

Люциус выскочил за дверь и едва ли не бегом устремился к хижине на холме — административному зданию, где драконологи распределяли работы на сегодня. Одним доставалась забота об инкубаторе и молодняке, вторым — поездка в город за припасами. Третьим — самое интересное: наблюдение за драконами в естественной среде. Надо было ежедневно проверять, не приболел ли кто из питомцев, не покалечился ли в драке, нашел ли пару. Люциус мог часами следить за огромными ящерами, которые летали не иначе как чудом, но при этом так, что верилось — их породило само небо.

Все уже собрались, не хватало только Маришки и одного русского, чью фамилию Люциус просто не мог выговорить, а имя — запомнить, называя его просто Дэном. Они еще с вечера отправились в горы на разведку на пару дней. Кто-то постоянно уходил из лагеря, чтобы в скором времени вернуться счастливым и отдохнувшим. Куда именно все уходят, Чарли не говорил, но и сам ни разу не отлучался. 

Еще одним сюрпризом для Люциуса оказалось то, что среди драконологов были женщины: почему-то ему казалось, что драконами интересуются в первую очередь волшебники. Мужчин и правда было больше, но также в лагере жили Маришка, Мария, Стелла и Софья, которые работали наравне с мужчинами, не требуя для себя поблажек.

Драконологи собирались со всего света. Кто-то, как Люциус, приехал просто посмотреть, да так и остался. Кто-то готовился специально, собираясь заняться исследованиям, а кто-то, как Чарли, ехал сюда целенаправленно, чтобы остаться навсегда. Все они были очень разными, не всегда понимали друг друга, но их объединяла одна общая страсть — драконы. И, пожалуй, именно здесь Люциус чувствовал себя как дома. Нет, гораздо лучше, чем дома!

Он взбежал по крутым ступенькам и вошел в большую общую комнату, где проходила утренняя планерка. Чарли увидел его, поманил к себе, и Люциус начал протискиваться к нему, обмениваясь приветствиями с остальными.

— Опаздываешь.

— Задерживаюсь, — кивнул Люциус и встал рядом.

Собственно, планерка еще не началась. Кшиштоф Козински, глава драконьего заповедника, еще только переговаривался с помощниками, определяя фронт работ. Наконец он хлопнул в ладоши и начал распределять задания. Кшиштоф к каждому обращался на понятном для него языке, поэтому половина назначений осталась для Люциуса тайной. Их с Чарли отправили к Чертову мосту следить за живущей рядом стаей малых средиземноморских дракончиков. 

Люциус любил там бывать — место было удивительно красивым, но чуть в стороне от большой озерной долины. Сначала нужно было долго подниматься по горной тропе к отвесным пикам Короны, потом — спуститься к ущелью, на дне которого бежала быстрая речушка, и, пройдя немного вдоль него, выйти к красивейшему водопаду, возле которого и жили драконы. Они купались, щебетали что-то на своем полуптичьем языке и раскачивались на Чертовом мосту, как на качелях. 

Средиземноморских дракончиков даже драконами иногда не считали — были они чуть крупнее охотничьей собаки, обладали милым, доверчивым характером, поэтому приходилось быть с ними особенно осторожными, чтобы не заметили, не налетели всей жемчужнокрылой стаей и не сожрали все припасы. Да и как следить за драконами в естественной среде, если они лезут к тебе лизаться, обниматься и жрать сапоги?

Люциус и не предполагал, что Чарли возьмет над ним шефство, а потом и вовсе выберет в напарники, отдав хохотушку Марию шведу Гундерсону. Малфои для Уизли всегда были плохой компанией, и, несмотря на слова Чарли о том, что война закончилась, Люциус ожидал от него если не открытой враждебности, то равнодушия, но не заботы и помощи. Причин такого поведения он не понимал. Так же, как и себя.

Чарли понравился ему еще в первый день. Не прошло и недели, как они стали звать друг друга по имени, и чуть больше двух, когда Люциус понял, что Уизли интересен ему не только как драконологс. Он до сих пор помнил момент, когда это осознал, и даже иногда мысленно воспроизводил его, принимая ванну, чтобы пережить снова. 

Уже на второй день Чарли сказал, что на драконах обычно не катаются. Что это грозные, опасные, хитрые и своевольные твари, и пытаться их оседлать — натуральное самоубийство. Но все же было несколько экземпляров, которые жили даже не в долине, а прилетали иногда с высокогорья, — с ними можно было иметь дело. 

Однажды Чарли разбудил его ранним утром и позвал посмотреть, как седлают дракона. Во дворе оказался не очень крупный чернющий дракон неизвестного Люциусу вида с шипастым шаром на кончике длинного хвоста, высоким хищным гребнем и острыми узкими крыльями. Дэн и Тони уже надели на него мягкое седло и что-то вроде уздечки. Чарли буркнул: «Ну вот, опоздали!», — а потом подошел и прыгнул в седло. Дракон взревел и встал на дыбы. Дэн и Тони держали за цепи, которые не позволяли ему взлететь, а тот бил крыльями, поднимая вихри воздуха, ревел, дергался и едва ли не прыгал, пытаясь скинуть седока. Не получалось. Чарли сидел крепко, выпрямив спину, и лишь натягивал узду, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшуюся тварь. Он сжимал бедрами тяжело вздымавшиеся бока дракона и что-то шептал ему. 

Люциус вдруг понял, что неприлично возбужден. Он смотрел, как Чарли то сурово осаживает, то гладит грозного дракона, и с трудом сдерживался. Это было красиво, опасно, рискованно и возмутительно сексуально. Он едва не кончил, когда дракон все же подчинился и взмыл, безропотно унося всадника в небо. Оставалось поблагодарить создателя одежды для драконологов, что выбрал настолько длинную куртку, чтобы никто не заметил заинтересованности Люциуса. Но впоследствии он уже не мог смотреть на Чарли спокойно. 

Однако времени, чтобы наладить нерабочие отношения, было катастрофически мало. Люциусу удалось выяснить за кружкой эля, что ни девушки, ни парня у Чарли нет. «Какие девушки? Тут драконы! После них и думать ни о чем не получается». И что при прочих равных он выбрал бы свой пол. На это ушло аж три кружки лучшего эля и рюмка смородиновой настойки. «Да был у меня когда-то парень. Давно...» 

Люциусу казалось, что Чарли понимает его намеки, но ответного шага тот не делал; правда, и не отталкивал. Словно ждал чего-то.

***  
Они вышли, когда начал накрапывать дождь. Тропа стала скользкой, приходилось помогать друг другу, чтобы преодолевать особенно крутые места. Разговаривали мало. Люциус заметил, что уже несколько дней у Чарли держится плохое настроение, и старался лишний раз его не отвлекать. На прямой вопрос о причинах, тот сначала отмахнулся, а потом сказал, что, возможно, ему придется скоро уехать. Ненадолго. Дня на два-три или чуть подольше — как получится. На вопрос куда, ответил, что, мол, ничего интересного. Дела. Люциус даже забеспокоился, не случилось ли чего с Уизли, — не то чтобы его волновала эта семейка… Просто он уже привык считать Чарли «своим». И к нему тянуло.

К подвесному мосту они подошли в разгар дня — небо очистилось, но водопад после дождя был особенно полноводным. Дракончики купались в нем, друг за другом тараня прозрачные струи, потом взлетали, садились на веревочные перила моста и встряхивались, орошая все вокруг холодными брызгами. 

К счастью, они были так заняты, что наблюдателей не замечали. Чарли решил обустроиться в обычном месте, на небольшой площадке, нависавшей чуть сбоку над водопадом. Когда они вскарабкались туда, воткнул в землю палку и повесил на нее котомку с едой, чтобы не добрались вездесущие муравьи. Люциус расстелил циновку, чтобы не сидеть на голой земле, и достал блокнот. 

В прошлый раз дракончиков было десять. Четыре самочки и шесть самцов с красивыми темно-синими гребнями. Люциус уже даже научился их различать. У одного, например, на хвосте было три шипа, а не два, как у остальных. К тому времени, как он понял, что что-то не так, прошло уже полчаса. Все надеялся, что ошибся, но нет. Он совершенно точно не видел в общей компании одну из пар, да и остальные выглядели обеспокоенными и то и дело с испугом поглядывали вверх, словно чего-то ожидая. 

Люциус рассказал об этом Чарли, который валялся рядом с закрытыми глазами и отдыхал. 

— Это странно...

Потом вскочил, отобрал у Люциуса бинокль и какое-то время наблюдал за дракончиками.

— Что-то неладно, — Чарли посмотрел на Люциуса так, словно хотел ему что-то сообщить, но никак не мог сообразить, с чего начать. — Возвращайся на базу и попроси помощи.

— Почему?

— Видимо, завелся хищник. Я прослежу, а ты сбегай за подмогой. Сам не возвращайся, ты еще не готов… Поторопись!

К чему не готов? Люциус вскочил и начал собираться — перечить Чарли он не решился, тот был слишком серьезен. Он схватил котомку и направился по тропе вдоль ущелья, как вдруг огромная тень закрыла полнеба.

Большой светло-серый — Люциус даже узнал его вид — Украинский железнобрюх спускался с неба, закрывая крыльями солнце. Он уже разинул жуткую зубастую пасть и нацелил когти на одного из дракончиков. 

— Чарли! — крикнул Люциус.

Но Чарли уже не было. Наперерез железнобрюху в небо взмыл крепкий дракон с золотисто-рыжей, под цвет волос Чарли, гривой и рассыпанными по чешуе темными пятнышками, похожими на веснушки. Одним ударом он отбросил железнобрюха от малышей, но тот был слишком огромен и силен, чтобы причинить ему существенный вред.

Люциус выхватил палочку. Но как он мог помочь в одиночку? На драконов почти не действовали заклинания.

Железнобрюх развернулся, ударил хвостом по скале и бросился на обидчика. Его пасть раскрылась, выпуская струю пламени, но золотистый успел увернуться с линии огня и ударить гиганта уже в шею. Тот взревел, но не отступил. Вцепился в золотистого лапой и потащил к земле. Золотистый пытался вырваться, выпускал огненные всполохи, но они не причиняли вреда толстенной шкуре железнобрюха. Он сжимал противника уже двумя лапами, попытался укусить, но тот в последний момент плюнул железнобрюху огнем в пасть. Это не помогло, но отвлекло хоть ненадолго. Что же делать?! 

— Конъюнктивитус! Инкарцеро! 

Заклинания отскочили от Железнобрюха, не причинив вреда. Бесполезно! Позвать на помощь Люциус уже не успевал. Если бы он сам мог, если бы... он тоже превратился — вцепился бы в глаза этой гадине. Вдвоем бы завалили. Но он так не умеет. Это, наверное, что-то вроде анимагии... 

Он не понимал, как Чарли смог превратиться, знал только, что сам так не может. Однако сейчас это было жизненно необходимо. Железнобрюх прижал золотого к скале и вскинул голову, собираясь перекусить шею.

— Чарли! — воскликнул Люциус в отчаянии. 

И мир изменился.

***  
Враг. Друг. Малыши. 

Мысли были очень четкие и совершенно нечеловеческие. Он должен был помочь: взмахнул крыльями, зарычал и бросился на Врага, целясь когтистыми лапами ему в глаза. Враг заревел. Враг возмутился.

— Моя добыча!

— Вон! — Люциус укусил его за нос и дыхнул. Горячо.

— Сука! Я тебя...

— Попробуй! — рыкнул Люциус и задними лапами оцарапал ему мягкое, едва защищенное место под подбородком. Чешуйки там были совсем тоненькие, слабые.

— Уничтожу!

Друг вырвался из вражеских когтей и снова бросился в атаку. Враг даже не успел ударить. Люциус закружил над его спиной в поисках уязвимого места.

— Отвлеки, — шепнул Друг, пролетая мимо.

— Догоняй! — крикнул Люциус врагу, проносясь мимо его морды и устремляясь к острым пикам Короны.

Враг помчался следом, рыча уже что-то совершенно непонятное. Оставалось только уворачиваться от всполохов пламени. 

Не догонит. Люциус быстрее. Быстрее! И ловчее! Он словно родился драконом и легко сделал пируэт, огибая ожигающую пламенную струю. Ветер свистел под крыльями, бил в морду, щекотал брюхо. Если бы не Враг, он бы зажмурился и спланировал вниз, проносясь в воздушном потоке над пиками скал. Зачем он вообще столько лет ходил по земле? Зачем?!

Послышался рык, полный боли. Люциус развернулся и увидел, что Друг когтями и зубами умудрился вырвать у Врага шмат мяса из бока. Тот вопил, бил крыльями и пытался убраться подальше.

— Не трогай малышей! — крикнул Люциус, но Враг не слушал, удирал куда-то за горную гряду.

Друг забил крыльями и поднялся к Люциусу.

— Добрая охота.

— Добрая.

Они сделали круг, присматриваясь друг к другу. Люциус чувствовал искреннюю симпатию и откуда-то знал, что это взаимно. 

— Красивый, — рыкнули одновременно. 

Люциус попытался себя рассмотреть — не получилось, только и мог разглядеть, что светлое брюхо и длинные серые крылья, почти черные на концах. 

— За мной!

Друг спланировал вниз и устремился к видневшемуся чуть дальше горному озеру. В его прозрачной глади Люциус наконец смог себя разглядеть. Большой, серо-стальной, сильный и...

— Красивый, — согласился Люциус уже насчет себя. 

Выгнулся, встопорщил длинный светлый гребень и покружился над водой, красуясь. 

Думать было странно. Слова выходили простыми, но очень яркими, острыми. Все вдруг стало кристально ясно, четко, как и то, что он видел вокруг. Ушли полутона, сомнения, недоговорки, и он сказал то, что и должен был еще неделю назад.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Друг засмеялся.

— Ты мне тоже. Давно.

— Почему не говорил?

— Потому, что о нас не говорят, нами становятся.

— А обратно?

— Когда и если захочешь.

— Не хочу! — взревел Люциус.

— Это пока, — рассмеялся друг. — Само произойдет.

Люциус знал, что весь этот яркий, разноцветный мир принадлежит ему. Он долго облетал свои владения с другом, почти касаясь его крылом. Ему казалось, что так было всегда. Эти горы, долины, леса — и он, дракон, над всем этим. Возможно, ему это снилось, когда он был человеком. А может, и сниться не должно было, просто он это знал, чувствовал, поэтому и пришел сюда, чтобы стать самим собой и встретить друга.

— Только друга? — усмехнулся золотой — должно быть, Люциус слишком громко подумал.

— Не только. 

Они летели совсем рядом, и Люциуса переполняло столько чувств, что он в них путался. Это были не драконьи чувства: чтобы в них разобраться, нужно было снова стать человеком. Он не хотел, но сейчас это было правильно, как и сказать то, что он никогда бы себя не позволил, будучи волшебником Люциусом Малфоем:

— Хочу тебя.

— И я!

Они упали вниз на зеленеющий луг возле весело журчавшего ручейка. Мир снова стал мутным, а мысли — путаными, но Люциус уже сжимал в объятиях голого Чарли, и каменно-твердый член вжимался в его обнаженное бедро. Одежда, видно, потерялась во время превращения. Да и плевать! 

Люциус гладил сильные зацелованные солнцем плечи Чарли и целовал их сам. Каждую веснушку в отдельности. 

— Ты бы знал, Малфой, как давно я мечтал оттрахать твою вредную задницу.

— Как давно? — Люциус, задыхаясь, дорвался до его уха, лизнул. — Сразу, как увидел?

Чарли резко выдохнул и прижался сильнее, стиснул его ягодицы чуть ли не до синяков.

— Нет! Когда помогал тебе натягивать эти чертовы кожаные брюки. Думал, обкончаюсь раньше, чем ты оденешься.

Люциус расхохотался и дернул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь членом в его живот. Его почти трясло, хотелось… Хотелось всего! Брать, отдаваться и целоваться до умопомрачения. Люциусу нужно было выплеснуть копившуюся неделями страсть, признаться уже не на словах, не в драконьем обличье, а здесь и сейчас. Что ему нужно, что он хочет-хочет-хочет! 

Чарли ткнулся губами куда-то ему в шею. Потом ниже. Люциус вскрикнул, когда Чарли прикусил сосок, одновременно сжимая член.

— Еще, мать твою!

Чарли уложил его на землю и навис над ним. Они прижали члены друг к другу и вместе задвигали ладонями, приближая оргазм. Хотелось большего! Люциус заерзал, приподнял бедра, стараясь ускориться, усилить давление. Мерлин! Глаза у Чарли горели драконьим пламенем. Он потянул Люциуса за волосы и впился в его губы, так что тот на мгновение забыл, что надо дышать. Еще… 

Кончил Люциус непозволительно быстро и ярко — так, что защипало в глазах. Чарли скатился с него и лег рядом.

— Объясни, — попросил Люциус. 

Похоже, пребывание в шкуре дракона отрицательно сказалось на его красноречии. И положительно — на взаимопонимании с Чарли. 

— Есть оборотни, есть анимаги, а есть мы — люди-драконы. Это наша врожденная особенность. Ну, как есть маги и магглы. Вот — мы нечто третье. 

— Почему я раньше не знал?

— Ты знал, иначе бы тебя не тянуло сюда. Мы все тут такие — другие не приживаются. Да нам и приходится жить здесь. Один раз превратишься — и все, жить без этого не сможешь. Хоть раз в пару месяцев, а надо полетать.

— И ты сразу понял, что я один из вас? Поэтому отнесся ко мне хорошо?

— Да. Нас мало — лучше держаться вместе. 

Люциус усмехнулся и посмотрел в небо. 

Он валялся голым осенью на горном лугу рядом с Уизли, залитый своей и чужой спермой, измазанный в травяном соке, с репейником запутавшимся в волосах, и был совершенно неприлично счастлив.


End file.
